The Southern Belle
by Melody643
Summary: Hogwarts is getting a new student for 7th year all the way from United States. Read and find out what happens when a witch from the dirty south arrives at Hogwarts and captures the attention of a certain blond pretty boy
1. Small description

This story is about 17 year old Angelica Russo. She is a pureblood witch from Southern Louisiana. She has an hourglass figure, long brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. She is moving to England to live with her uncle Michael who lives in Little Whinging. She is transferring to Hogwarts for her final year.


	2. Meeting someone new

The story begins on the day before she is leaving for Hogwarts. She got dressed in her white tank top and red exercise shorts. She put on her red and white Nikes with her white socks, strapped her white iPod to her right bicep, and put her hair in a ponytail. She put her cell phone in her cell phone clip on her hip.

"I'm going running Uncle Mike." Angelica said.

"Alright, but don't stay out to long." Mike said.

She put the earphones in her ears and turned on her iPod. She closed the door and started jogging down the road. Meanwhile, Dudley and his friends were tormenting his cousin, Harry Potter. Dudley knocked Harry to the ground. Harry looked toward the sidewalk and saw a girl his age jogging. She stopped for a second and reached for the water bottle attached to her hip. Dudley and his friends saw her and went over to talk to her. Angelica took a drink of her water as some boys approached her.

"Hey baby." Dudley said. "How about being my girl?" He asked in what sounded like a smooth voice.

"How about NO!" Angelica remarked.

She walked around them and clipped her water bottle to her hip, when she saw Harry on the ground. She walked over to him and held out her hand. He grabbed onto it and she helped him up onto his feet. She whispered something to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. He brought her to lake around the block. When they got there, they started skipping rocks on the lake.

"So you know me, but I have yet to learn your name." Harry said.

"My name is Angelica Russo." She said.

"So where are you from, because I have never seen you around here before?" Harry said.

"I'm from the southern part of Louisiana." Angelica said turning off her iPod.

"Where is Louisiana?" Harry asked.

Angelica unstrapped her iPod and put it in her pocket. She snapped her fingers and made a hologram of the globe in the middle of them. She turned it toward the North American continent and put her hand on the US. The picture enlarged itself to show the states.

"That's Louisiana." Angelica said pointing to the state shaped like a boot.

"So you're from North America?" Harry asked.

"Yep. The United States to be exact." She said.

"Why did you move here?" He asked.

"I moved here to get a better education. My teachers recommend a school down here." She said.

Angelica drew a circle in a certain spot on the globe and pressed it. An image of Hogwarts Castle blew up.

"I go to this school." Harry said. "That means you're a witch." He said.

"That's right." She said. "Another reason I'm here is because my uncle is the only family I have left since my parents died." She said as she made the globe disappear.

"When did they die?" Harry asked.

"They died two months ago at the beginning of the summer." Angelica said turning away from him.

Harry heard her start to cry and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned in his arms. She cried on his shoulder at her loss. Little did they know was that Dudley and his friends had followed them. Harry stroked her cheek as she looked up at him.

"Everything will be okay." Harry said. "How about you and I go to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Okay." Angelica said.


	3. A Date

Harry gave her his address and walked her home. She went inside and went up to her room. She started getting ready for date with Harry. She took a shower and shaved her legs. She put on red halter top and her black skirt. She put on her black Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps and sat down at her vanity. Meanwhile, Harry was at his house putting on his clothes. He put on his black pants and put on his black belt. As he was putting on his clothes, his uncle Vernon walked by his room and saw him putting on his red button shirt.

"Where are you going?" Vernon asked.

"I have a date with my friend Angelica tonight." Harry said buttoning up his shirt.

He tucked in his shirt and buttoned his pants. He went into his closet and grabbed his black blazer off the hanger. He put on his blazer and folded his red cuffs over the ends. He put on his watch and tried to fix his hair in the mirror. Meanwhile, Angelica was putting the last few touches on her make-up. She sprayed on her perfume and put her diamond clip in the side of her hair. She grabbed her white leather coach bag and went downstairs. She went out to the black car that her uncle let her use and the driver opened the door. She got inside and the driver took her to Harry's house. He pulled up in front of the house and she got out. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A lady with short dark hair in a dress and apron opened the door.

"Oh. Hello. May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm looking for Harry Potter." Angelica said. "Is he home?" She asked.

"Yes. Come in." She said spitefully.

She let Angelica in and closed the door. She got a little mad when she saw the shoes on her feet.

"How did you get those?" She asked. "Those are Christian Louboutin originals." She said

"My uncle Mike gave them to me at the beginning of the summer." She said.

Dudley was sitting in the living room when he saw Angelica walk into the living room. He scoffed causing his dad to look up at her.

"Ahh. You must be Potter's friend." Vernon said.

"Yes sir." Angelica said.

"Hey Angel." A male voice said.

Angelica turned around and saw Harry standing behind her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. The car's ready outside." Angelica said.

"Alright. Let's go." Harry said. "See ya Big D." He said saluting Dudley.

Harry put his hands on her waist and started tickling her a bit as they walked out the door, making her giggle at his playfulness. They went out to the car and got inside after the driver opened the door. The driver took them to the Dragon Palace restaurant in downtown London. When they arrived, the driver stopped the car and they got out. They went inside and the hostess led them to a table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order." The lady said.

Harry and Angelica opened their menus and they started looking thru them. Their waiter came and took their order as they were talking. As they were waiting for their food, the waiter came back with their drinks.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Angelica said as she got up.

She went to the bathroom down the hall and went inside. After taking care of things, she washed her hands and walked out the bathroom. As she was walking back to her table, she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Oww!" Angelica said.

"I'm so sorry miss." A male voice said.

"It's okay." She said.

She looked up to see a man around her age with short silver blond hair and icy blue eyes. He held out his hand and she grabbed onto it. She felt a small shock run through her when she grabbed his hand. He helped her up and she brushed herself off.

"Thanks." Angelica said.

"You're welcome. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." Draco said.

"I'm Angelica Russo." She said. "Well I better go." She said.

Angelica went back to her table as the food came. She and Harry at dinner and shared a piece of Chocolate cake for desert. Angelica and Harry were in the car on the way home when the driver stopped to get gas. Angelica looked at Harry and he looked back at her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back as he pulled her in to his lap. He deepened the kiss as he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly. She took off his blazer as he put his hands on her back. As they were making out, Harry's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He looked at the screen to see Ron's picture.

"Hello." Harry said answering his call.

"Hi-ya Harry." Ron said. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Why are you asking?" Harry asked.

"Because Moody went to your house to get you and you wasn't there." Ron said.

"I'm on a date with a new friend of mine." Harry said.

Harry took a picture of him and Angelica with his phone and sent it to Ron. He told Ron that he would be there soon. He hung up his phone and started kissing Angelica again. She straddled his hips as he deepened the kiss. She started unbuttoning his shirt as he untied the strings holding her top up. He laid her across the seat as he started kissing on her neck. She put her hand on the back of his neck as she arched her back when he bit her neck. She put up the shield between them and the driver before he started moving his kisses further down.

"Ahh!" Angelica moaned.

He pushed her skirt up and slipped off her boy shorts. He moved his kisses down her body as she squirmed under his touch. She gasped when she felt him licking her clit. She bit her bottom lip as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away from her and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Harry please." Angelica pleaded.

Harry pulled her close and kissed her. He made her get off of him and he took off her skirt. She climbed back on top of him and straddled his hips. He pulled her top down to her waist and took her right breast into his mouth. She ran her fingers thru his hair as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh." Angelica gasped as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Come here." Harry whispered.

He pulled her into a deep kiss before he took off his shirt. She got off him as she pulled his pants down. Harry groaned as he felt her take his cock into her mouth. She sucked on his cock as she stroked what couldn't fit in her mouth. She released him with a pop before she climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips letting him slip into her warmth as she kissed him. She started kissing him as she started moving on top of him.

"Ahh!" Angelica moaned as she felt him put his hands on her waist.

"You feel so tight Angel." Harry groaned.

He leaned forward and started kissing on her neck making her shiver. She threw her head back in a silent moan. He flipped her around and pushed her back against the seat. He opened her legs and started pound into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as she called out his name. Meanwhile the driver came back and got in the car to see the shield was closed. He opened it to see Harry's bare back facing him. Angelica looked over Harry's shoulder to see the driver looking at them. She closed the shield back and locked it.

"Oh god Harry! Oh Harder!" Angelica moaned.

"You like that Angel?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah baby." Angelica purred.

She pulled Harry in a kiss as she started moving with him. Harry deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Meanwhile, the dark lord was in his hide away when he felt something shiver down his spine. He looked over at his mirror and thought of something.

"Show me Potter." Voldemort said.

The mirror's image went wobbly before it revealed Harry and Angelica. Harry grasped her hand and brought it behind his neck as he was drilling into her from behind. He started sucking and biting on her neck.

"Ahh! Oh Harry! More!" Angelica moaned as she moved back against him.

"Come here." Harry whispered.

He turned her face to his and kissed her deeply. Meanwhile in the car, Harry and Angelica were starting to feel their climax coming close.

"Angel? I'm not gonna last much longer!" Harry groaned

"Me either Harry. Come with me." Angelica moaned.

Harry grasped her hands as their climaxed hit them both hard. He slipped out of her and turned her around. She put her hands on the sides of his neck and made him look at her. He kissed her lightly before they started to put their clothes back on. Meanwhile at Order headquarters, Ron and Hermione were kissing on the sofa. He put his hand on her hips as she put her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled away and looked at him. Just then, she heard the sound of a car pulling up. She looked out the window and saw a shiny black car.

"Ron, look." Hermione said pointing outside.

Ron turned around as Hermione got off of him and saw the driver of the car get out. He walked around the side and opened the back door. Harry got out the car and turned around to help Angelica out. He hugged her tightly as he whispered something to her. She reached into the car and took out her purse. She pulled out a black card and gave it to him. He kissed her forehead and helped her into the car.

"Home Marcus." Angelica said.

"Yes ma'am." Marcus said.

Marcus drove her home and she went up to her room. She finished packing up her stuff to go to Hogwarts.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

The next day, Angelica woke up to her alarm going off. She got out of bed and started getting ready to leave. As she was getting dressed, her cellphone started ringing. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and saw that Harry was calling her.

"Hi Harry." Angelica said.

"Hey Angelica." Harry said. "Can I ask for a favor?" He asked.

"Sure." Angelica said.

"Do you think my friends and I can ride w/ you to the train station?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Angelica said. "I will be there in 30 minutes."

"Alright." Harry said.

She hung up her phone and put on her short black skirt. She put on her green tube top and her black suede boots. She put on her black short sleeve hoodie and her black arm bands. She put her green studded belt around her waist and fastened the silver star-shapped buckle before going over to her vanity. She put on her silver hoop earrings and her star pendent. She grabbed her backpack and cellphone before going downstairs.

"Well I'm off uncle Michael." Angelica said.

"Okay." Michael said. "Before you go I have a gift for you." He said.

Michael gave her a red gift-wrapped box with a white bow on it. She could see a few holes in the box. She opened the box to see a black juicy couture handbag with white Yorkshire Terrior in it. She gasped as she took the bag out. She took the dog out and cuddled her close. She saw a pink collar around its neck w/ a silver tag that says Princess on it.

"She's precious. Thanks uncle Mike." Angelica said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. Have fun at Hogwarts." Michael said.

Angelica went out to the black limo as Marcus was loading up her things in the trunk. She got in the limo as Marcus closed the trunk. Meanwhile, Harry and his friends were getting their things packed up. As they were packing up their things, Molly and Arthur were sitting in the living room. Molly looked outside when she heard someone pulling up and saw a black limo.

"Arthur? Come here." Molly said.

Arthur came over to the window and saw the limo. The driver opened the back door and a black haired girl stepped out carrying a black purse w/ a white puppy in it. Arthur saw the name Angelica on the back of her jacket.

"That's the girl that's taking the kids to the train station." Arthur said.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Harry told me her name so I would know when she got her." Arthur said.

Arthur sent the twins to go get the kids while they went out to meet Angelica. Meanwhile, Angelica was texting on her sidekick when she heard someone say her name. She looked up to see a couple come out of the building.

"You must be Angelica." The man said.

"Yes." Angelica said. "And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly." He said.

"Ron's parents?" Angelica asked. They nodded. "It's very nice to meet you." She said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came outside w/ the twins Fred and George. Marcus started grabbing their things as Harry hugged Angelica. He introduced her to Ron and Hermione. He introduced her to Ginny before they got into the limo. Meanwhile at the Train station, Draco Malfoy was getting his things from his limo. As he was getting his backpack out of the trunk, a small white dog started running around his feet.

"Hey there." Draco said picking up the dog. "Who do you belong to?"

Draco looked at her tag to see the name Princess. He looked around and saw Angelica getting her things from her black limo. He saw Potter and his friends with her when all of a sudden she starts looking around.

"Harry? Have you seen Princess?" Angelica asked.

"No." Harry said.

Draco snickered a little as he walked over to her.

"Looking for this?" Draco said.

Angelica turned around to see Draco holding her dog.

"Hey Draco." Angelica said. "There you are, Princess." She said as Draco gave her the dog.

She turned around to see that Harry and the others had already went to the train. She and Draco grabbed their stuff and headed for the train. They stepped into the Slytherin car and sat down together. She put her purse up on the table and took Princess out of her purse. As she and Draco started talking, Draco's ex, Pansy Parkinson was watching them from another table. She watched as Draco had got some candy from the trolley Lady for them. The girl looked up to see a pugfaced girl looking at her.

"Hey Draco? Do you want a sandwich?"Angelica asked reaching into her backpack.

"Sure." Draco said.

Angelica took out two wrapped sandwiches from her bag along with two bags of chips and a couple of cans of soda. She took out a small can of Ceasers dog food for her dog and opened it. She put Princess down beside her and put the can in front of her. They started eating as Angelica took out her laptop and a large CD case.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Angelica asked.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Okay." Angelica said unzipping the case. "You pick."

Draco looked thru the pages of discs and found one that said Night of the Living Dead. Angelica opened her laptop and put the disk inside. She plugged in two sets of earphones and gave a pair to Draco. They put their earphones in as the movie started. As they were watching the movie, they eat their food and the candy Draco bought for them. A couple of hours later, Draco and Angelica were getting off the train together. She and Draco had changed into the school uniforms and walked over to the carriges. She sat down beside Draco w/ her purse in her lap.

"So what house do you think you will be sorted into?" Draco asked.

"I've already been sorted into Slytherin House. I came here over the summer and got sorted by the sorting hat." Angelica said.

"So that's why you have the Slytherin patch on your robes." Draco said.

The carriage stopped infront of the castle and they went to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Harry and the others were at the Griffindore table waiting for the feast to start. Just then the doors of the Great Hall opened up and they saw Malfoy and Angelica walk in together. They noticed that she was wearing the Slytherin uniform and was carrying her purse w/ her puppy in it. She was still wearing the boots she was wearing that morning. She and Draco sat down together and started talking. Later on after the sorting and McGonagoll gave her speech as the headmistress of Hogwarts, the feast had started.

"So what school did you go to before you moved here?" Draco asked.

"Ravenwood Wizarding Academy." Angelica said. "Of course the school wasn't as divided as this school."

"So whats it like in North America?" Draco asked.

"Let's just say that the witches and wizards there are more intune with the modern age known as Technology." Angelica said.

Angelica looked on Draco face to see a little gravy on the side of his mouth. She picked up her napkin and turned his head to hers. She wiped the gravy from his mouth and he thanked her. Later on after dinner, she and Draco were on their way to the Common room. She went up to her room and started getting dressed for bed. She put on her green tank top w/ the silver lace border and matching sleep shorts. She put on her green and silver horizontal striped socks and pulled them up to her knees. She put up her hair up with her silver hair clip and went down to the common room. Meanwhile, Draco was in the common room reading a book. As he was reading, he saw Angelica come into the common room w/ white earphones in her ears and and iPod strapped to her arm. He saw a diamond bellybutton ring in her navel and a tattoo of a black King Cobra on her back. She turned around and saw Draco.

"Hey Draco." Angelica said taking the earphones out of her ears.

"Hey." Draco said. "What are you listening to?" He asked.

She took out her wand and summoned up a small speaker. She plugged her iPod up to the speaker and some seductive Jazz music came on. She walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand. He put down his book and got up. He pulled her close and they started swaying to the beat. Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson, Draco's ex was on her way to the Common Room when she heard music playing. She walked into the Common Room and saw Draco and Angelica dancing. She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and pushed him onto the sofa. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and kissed him deeply. He pulled her close to him as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Draco took the clip out of her hair as he pulled away. He touched her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Draco said.

"Thank you." Angelica said.


	5. First Day of School

The next day Angelica was getting dressed for class. She put on her green plaid skirt and her white button shirt. She put on her black sweater vest with the Slytherin patch on it. She put on her white lace socks and pulled them up to her knees. She slipped on her black peep toe pumps. She put on her silver hoop earrings and her silver bangels. She sat down at her vanity and fixed her make-up and hair a bit before she grabbed her book bag and purse. After eating breakfast, she went to her first class. She walked over to her desk to see a letter with a red rose attached to it. The letter had her name on it.

 _~I wonder who left this.~ Angelica thought_

She opened the letter and read it. It said:

 _~ Angelica,_

 _Hope you are well rested. Anyway I wish you good luck_

 _on your first day of class. I will see you in Potions Class._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Here is a rose to match your beauty._

She smelled the rose before she sat down in her seat. Later on after her Divination class, she was sitting in the front of her Potions class, reading her potions book. Meanwhile, Draco was on his way to class. He walked into his class to see Angelica reading in the front of the class room at her desk. He walked over to her and sat down in the desk beside her.

"Hey Angelica." Draco said.

"Hi Draco." Angelica said as she put her book down. "Thanks for the rose." She said.

"You're welcome." Draco said.

Angelica reached into her purse and took out pack of bubble gum. She held out the pack to Draco.

"Do you want one?" Angelica asked.

"Sure." Draco said.

Draco took out a piece and unwrapped it. He put it in his mouth just as Professor Slughorn came into class. As the professor was lecturing on, Harry and Ron were watching Draco and Angelica. After class was over, Draco and Angelica packed up their things and headed outside to the courtyard. They went over to the big oak tree and sat down on a planket that Draco conjured up. They took out the homework and got to work.

"Hey Angelica. Can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Angelica said.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a white felt box. He held up the box in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Angelica? Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked as he opened the box.

Angelica looked down at his gift to her and gasped. She saw a silver ringwith a heart shaped ruby on it.

"Yes Draco." Angelica said.

Draco took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand. She pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him. He kissed her back as he put his arm around her waist. She put her hand on the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss. Little did they know was that Pansy saw the exchange between them. Draco pulled away from their kiss and nuzzled her nose w/ his. They walked into the Great Hall at dinner and some of the Slytherins were a little surprised to see Malfoy with a real smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Relax

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Angelica had become very close. The day before the big Quiddich match against Griffindore, Draco got a message from Angelica saying to meet her in her room at 7 p.m. He walked into her room to see white candles lit all around her room and soft music playing.

"Angelica? Where are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm behind my changing screen in the corner." Angelica said. "I'll be out in a minute."

Draco went over to her bed and sat down on it. She came out from behind her changing screen a couple minutes later wearing a short pink silk robe. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her. He could see her pink lace stockings on her legs.

"Wow." Draco whispered. "You look beautiful but, what is all of this for?" He asked.

"Well I've noticed that you have been a bit tense lately with the big match coming up and I wanted to help you relax is all." Angelica said as she untied her robe.

She let her robe slip off her shoulders a little showing of her pink lace bra straps. She walked up to him until she stood before him. He put his hands on her hips as he stood up. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as she pressed a hand to his chest. He deepened the kiss as he swung her around and laid her back on her bed. She breathed out a sigh as he started kissing on her neck. He slipped open her robe to reveal her pink lace bra and boyshorts. She slipped her hands down his back and grasped the hem of his black undershirt. He pulled away from her and let her take off his shirt over his head. She pushed herself up to him and kissed him. He helped her out of her robe and pulled her close to him. He unsnapped her bra and took it off her as he deepened the kiss. She helped him out of his pajama pants and boxers as he pressed her back toward her pillows. He pulled off her boyshorts as she pulled back the blanket. She pulled away and laid back on her bed. They climbed under the blanket as he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Ahh." Angelica moaned softly when Draco entered her.

He started his motions as he started kissing on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him putting her hands on his back. He put his hands on her ass and squeezed tightly as he started moving a little bit faster. They rolled over and she started riding him.

"Oh yes! Oh god!" Angelica moaned.

"Ahh!" Draco groaned.

He pushed himself up to her and held her close. She ran her fingers thru his hair as he started kissing on one of her breasts. She started moving her hips around as she felt his hands caress her body. Draco looked up at her and watched as her head dropped back in pleasure from their lovemaking. They rolled over and he pushed her back onto her bed.

"Oh baby." Angelica moaned. "Ahh!"

Draco kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. She took the clip out of her hair as he pulled her up to sit on him and her hair cascaded down her back. She put her hands on his shoulders as he started up thrusting against her. She pulled away from his kiss and moaned loudly.

"Oh!" Angelica moaned. "That feels so good!"

"You have no idea." Draco moaned.

She put her hand on the back of his neck as she started moving with him. She pulled him down to her as she laid back on the bed. He started moving roughly making her back arch up from the sweet torture.

"Oh yeah baby!" Angelica moaned. "Oh! Don't stop!"

"Say my name baby." Draco said.

"Draco!" Angelica moaned.

Meanwhile, Draco's friends, Blaise Zambini and Gregory Goyle were going up to Angelica's room to ask her if she had seen Draco. They had went up to Draco's room to find him missing so they thought she might know where he was. They got up to her room to hear a loud thump followed by a moan. Blaise looked at Goyle with an eyebrow cocked.

"You don't think?" Blaise asked. Goyle shrugged.

Blaise unlocked the door and they both peeked in. They looked toward the bed and saw Draco and Angelica making love. Angelica was on top of Draco as he held her hips. She leaned down and kissed him as he rolled her onto her back. Blaise and Goyle closed the door and headed down to the common room. Meanwhile Draco and Angelica were going at it in her bed. They both moaned loudly as their climax hit them. Draco held her close as she relaxed in his arms. She looked at him as he laid her down on the bed.


End file.
